


It's Hard to Say Goodbye

by Python07



Series: Dead Gangsters and Other Love Tokens [1]
Category: Batman (1966)
Genre: Angst, Crack, Drug-Induced Sex, M/M, Mentions of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 14:52:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3124229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Python07/pseuds/Python07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is pre-series. This is pre O'Hara's promotion to the big chair and pre Jack Napier turning into the Joker. This is the aftermath of Jack Napier's first major crime and the history between them coming into play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Hard to Say Goodbye

“Tell me you didn’t do it and I’ll believe you.”

Jack Napier didn’t stop preening at his reflection in the full length mirror. He admired the sharp cut of the trousers and the perfectly fitted waistcoat and jacket. He giggled at the white flower in his buttonhole. His shined shoes glinted in the light from the lone lamp. He ran his hands down his front.

“Jack,” the familiar Irish brogue prompted.

Jack turned to admire himself from the side. If he concentrated on his reflection, he didn’t have to see his tiny one room flat above the joke shop. He didn’t have to see his second hand furniture or the corner with a hotplate and small refrigerator that constituted his kitchen. 

“Jack, do ya hear me?”

Jack grinned at the reflection of the man standing a few feet behind him. He winked and lovingly petted his mustache. “I had hoped that you came to see me as my old friend Clancy and not Sergeant O’Hara.”

Clancy folded his arms across his chest. “This is serious.”

Jack turned around to face Clancy. He waved a hand dismissively and smiled sweetly. “You’re entirely too serious. I noticed you eyeing me when you came in. What do you think of my new suit? I ordered it weeks ago and just got it today.”

Clancy looked Jack up and down. “It fits you well, but purple is a might unusual. How did you pay for it?”

“You don’t want to know and purple is my color,” Jack announced gaily. He stepped closer and trailed a hand down Clancy’s chest. “I hated that brown suit I had to wear to work for Don Falcone.” He shuddered. “So drab and lifeless. The man had no imagination.” 

Clancy didn’t move away and didn’t touch Jack in return. He rolled his eyes and let out a huff of exasperation. “Right. Purple paired with that green shirt. Are you trying to look like the Joker from a deck of playing cards?”

Jack laughed. “Perhaps, I am, although the look isn’t complete without the make up.”

“What about your beloved mustache?”

Jack pouted. “What about it?”

Clancy couldn’t help the chuckle that bubbled up from deep in his chest. “Won’t you have to shave?” 

Jack gasped, completely scandalized. “Never.”

“You know it will be visible, right?”

“Of course.” Jack’s outrage at the very suggestion of shaving his mustache evaporated as quick as it appeared. He arched his eyebrows suggestively, planted both hands on Clancy’s chest, and leaned in closer. He lowered his voice. “Purple is my color, just like that navy blue is yours. You know how I love you in uniform even if I wish you weren’t a flatfoot. You’re entirely too honest.”

Clancy took a deep breath and stepped back. “You’re lucky that I am or you’d most likely be in jail. Not many of my brothers in blue could deal with having you as an informant.” 

Jack sniffed haughtily and pretended to study his nails. “Oh, please. I’ve been nothing but helpful.”

Clancy looked around the small flat. He frowned. “I admit that you’ve never lied to me.”

Jack straightened up. “Never. Not to you. I like you. You’re my oldest friend.”

Clancy stared at Jack for a long moment. “You said you hated working for Don Falcone. You said he had no imagination.”

“Both true.”

“It hasn’t been released that he’s dead yet. He was killed along with both his sons and three of his boys.”

Jack bit his bottom lip and rocked back on his heels. “Is that why you’re here?”

Clancy didn’t break eye contact. “Did ya do it?” he asked solemnly.

Jack snickered suddenly. “I can’t deny it. Of course, I did.” He waved both arms and continued with a flourish, “But you have to admit I gave them all a smile in the end.”

Clancy glared at Jack as if he’d never seen him before. “You carved those ghastly smiles on their faces.”

Jack rubbed his hands together and answered, gleefully oblivious, “Yes, after I poisoned the boys and strangled the old man. It was quite a joke on them.”

“Why?” Clancy asked at a temporary loss.

“They wanted to kill you and Lieutenant Gordon to de-fang the Major Crimes Unit.” Jack puffed his chest out in indignation. “They wanted to pay me to do it. I had to get rid of them, all of them.”

Clancy swallowed heavily. “You did that for me?”

“Well, I certainly didn’t do it for Lieutenant Gordon. I hate the way he looks at you,” Jack growled. “I don’t care what you say. I don’t trust him.”

“I…” Clancy’s voice trailed off. He shook his head. “There’s always been something a wee bit different about ya, but I never thought…I…it’s….”

Jack stepped close again. “I can count the people I’ve truly cared about in this world on just my two hands and they are all members of your family.” He nipped at Clancy’s bottom lip. “And you’ve always been my favorite. You’ve saved my life more than once. I love you and I love the way you pin me down and --”

“No more of that,” Clancy snapped. He grabbed Jack’s shoulders and jerked him away. “I have to take ya in.”

Jack held his hands up in front of him. “Do you? How boring.”

Clancy took Jack’s wrists. His grip and his voice was tight. “You should’ve let the law handle Falcone.”

“The law could only help after you’re dead,” Jack sneered. He pressed close and leaned in close to Clancy’s ear. “Don’t you get it yet? You and Gordon are the minority in your department. This city is rotten to its core. I protected you.”

Clancy let go and stepped back as if he’d been burned. He spluttered in anger and took out his cuffs. His eyes sparked. “Turn around.”

Jack licked his lips. “Ohhh, cuffs. I’ll assume the position.” He turned and walked to the nearest wall. He spread his legs, stretched his arms out, and planted his hands on the wall.

Clancy took a deep breath to try and calm down. He stepped behind Jack and pulled one of Jack’s arms behind him. He snapped the metal bracelet on Jack’s wrist. “How did I not see the devil in ya?”

“Perhaps you’re too close to this particular devil and you can’t see the forest for the trees,” Jack mused. He smoothly reached for the flower in his lapel. He squirted it over his shoulder and a fine mist hit Clancy in the face.

Clancy gasped as the world spun. He squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head. He felt the heat already pooling in his belly. “What have ya done to me?”

“Nothing that you won’t like.” Jack swiftly turned around. He grabbed Clancy before he could stagger away from him. He kept one hand on Clancy’s shoulder. He slid the other behind Clancy’s head and pulled him in for a kiss.

The kiss started open, hungry, and biting. Clancy pressed Jack into the wall, their bodies flush against each other. He pressed a hand to the wall to either side of Jack’s head. His tongue swept through Jack’s mouth as if he owned it. He slid a knee in between Jack’s legs.

Jack surrendered with a happy moan. He let his hands roam over Clancy wherever he could reach. He reveled in the intense heat felt even through their clothes and rocked against Clancy’s thigh.

Clancy broke away from Jack’s mouth to trail kisses along Jack’s jaw. He started licking and sucking at the side of Jack’s neck. He bit down sharply.

Jack’s breath caught. He arched into Clancy’s body and he was already so hard. He groped for the buttons of Clancy’s uniform jacket.

“You utter shite. You drugged me.” Clancy growled in Jack’s ear, his brogue thick with excitement and arousal.

“I’m your little shite.” Jack’s laugh trailed off into a wanton moan.

Clancy wrapped one hand around Jack’s throat. “You like this, don’t you?”

Jack moaned his assent. His heart thumped faster in anticipation. He squirmed to create more of that delicious friction and heat between them.

Clancy squeezed. He bit Jack’s ear. “Me dominating you. Me marking you.” 

“Yours. Please. Yours,” Jack begged breathlessly. He rocked desperately against Clancy’s leg. He finally got the uniform jacket open. He snarled in frustration when he wasn’t in position to push it off.

Clancy suddenly let go and took a step back. “Strip out of that fancy suit and get your arse on that bed.”

Jack jumped to obey. The only thought he gave to his new suit was to throw it over a chair instead of leaving it in a wrinkled pile on the floor. He crawled on the bed, settled on his back, and slid a pillow beneath his hips. He avidly watched Clancy strip. He admired all the muscle and all the scars.

Clancy watched Jack in turn. He stroked his own hard length. He bared his teeth. “What a lovely sight you are, all spread out for me.”

Jack made a show of stretching and grinned. “Come on. I’m ready for you.”

Clancy settled on the bed between Jack’s legs. He wasted no time in fingering Jack’s opening. He slid the first one and then two in easily. “You planned this, little shite.”

Jack pushed onto the fingers. “I knew that you’d be coming around to me eventually about Falcone. Now, would you please give it to me.”

Clancy removed his fingers. He grabbed Jack’s hip. He thrust inside him in one fluid movement.

Jack threw his head back in ecstasy at the sudden feeling of being filled. Pain and pleasure burst through him. He wrapped his legs around Clancy’s waist. “Yes! Yes! Move! Please!”

Clancy eased out and pushed back into that tight heat. He moved, building up to a hard, fast pace. He leaned down to attack Jack’s throat with biting kisses.

Jack wrapped his arms around Clancy’s neck. He pushed back to meet Clancy to take him as deep as possible. 

They moved together, hot and slick. Clancy slipped a hand between them to pump Jack’s cock. “Do it,” he growled against Jack’s sensitive skin. “I want to feel you come apart.”

A particularly sharp bite pushed Jack over the edge. He came, howling in wild abandon. He scratched Clancy’s back and held him tightly.

The feel and smell of Jack’s climax triggered Clancy’s. He thrust two more times before he exploded deep inside Jack’s body. He bit Jack’s shoulder to muffle his cries. The euphoria swept him away.

Jack came down from his high to find Clancy sprawled on his back next to him. He propped himself up on his elbow and looked down at him. He smiled. Clancy was already half asleep. He lightly traced Clancy’s lips with his fingertips. “As you’ve discovered, the drug is extremely potent and can take quite a lot of out you. Don’t fight it. Sleep now.”

Jack gave a smug smile when he was sure Clancy was out like a light. He rolled out of bed and padded to his small bathroom. He cleaned himself off and then brought a wet washcloth back to do the same for Clancy. He sighed wistfully. “I would love to keep you as my drugged up sex slave, but that would destroy your mind and I would never hurt you.”

He kissed Clancy’s forehead. “I’m afraid that I must leave you now. Sweet dreams. Don’t worry. We’ll see each other again soon.”


End file.
